


The Only Thing That's Right

by tempered_rose



Category: RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff, German National Team, M/M, World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/pseuds/tempered_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian and Lukas have a moment after all the celebrating is over after winning the World Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing That's Right

He really shouldn’t have done it, kissing Lukas after the match like that. The papers would talk, Sarah would question him with an inquisitively raised eyebrow, and the rumors were already likely stirring on the internet again. Oh well. He just won the bloody world cup for fuck’s sakes. So what if he kissed Lukas on camera? Twice.

He’s kissed lots of people in his lifetime. Lukas just happened to be the one he kissed a lot. And enjoyed the most. And wanted to kiss again. Speaking of which…

Bastian shifted on the bed and pulled a still-asleep Lukas closer to him to his him across the mouth. It took a moment but, like all the other times, Lukas’ mouth shifted against his and he started to kiss him back, albeit sleepily. Bastian smiled to himself after pulling back from the kiss and smiled more when he saw the sleepy look on his lover’s face.

“Morning, Basti.” Lukas mumbled before snuggling closer to him for warmth. Somehow he caught sight of the clock on the bedside table from over Bastian’s shoulder. He groaned. “It’s five twenty in the morning. We don’t have to be up for _hours_.” He was whining. Bastian grinned.

“I just wanted to kiss you again.”

Bastian felt Lukas smile against his neck and held his boyfriend closer before he spoke softly. “Go back to sleep.”

“As you wish, Poldi.” Bastian replied, more than contentedly.

He felt Lukas fall asleep again; Bastian’s fingers slowly moved along the other player’s spine in a lazy, calming gesture. He could stay here forever in this moment. World champions at last, in bed with his lover, listening to the sound of the ocean outside. It was perfect.

Fuck the cameras. He was going to kiss Lukas all god damn day once the man was awake. Bastian grinned and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.


End file.
